User talk:Mackomontana
Hi, welcome to Wikihunt! Thanks for your edit to the File:OfficialScreenshot 070.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 17:21, 31 May 2009 Your doing a great job. I'm the founder of this Wiki but I don't have as much time these days. If its not to much to ask, and if you know how, do you think you could change the background from dark blue? It seems to mix badly with the text. Kperfekt BURN!!! 18:12, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Doing A Great Job Soon Enough You Could Be An Administrator Here. If You Can, Try Not To Make To Many Grand Theft Auto Pages. Certain Pages Are Definite Keeps Like Vice City And San Andreas, But Pages Like Jimmy Hopkins Don't Need To Be On The Wiki. Keep Up Your Great Edits And You'll Be An Administrator. Kperfekt BURN!!! 19:22, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Please go to www.manhunt2.wikia.com, i will show you my articles of manhunt 2, it is like manhunt. Redirect I have a suggestion that the Spiked Bat, Metal Bat and the Baseball Bat in Manhunt 2 can be redirect to Manhunt's Baseball Bat. So far, the two of the bats (the spiked and the metal) have the same bats and executions instead of making pages of one of them. They are the types of bats found in Manhunt and the baseball bat of Manhunt 2 is very different from Manhunt, the bat of MH2 had chains. So, the two "special" bats will be redirect to Baseball Bat. Or, instead of that I'll make an disambiguation of the two baseball bats in the two games to avoid any confusion.--Blaff 60 12:42, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :How about the redirection, is it ok for you?--Blaff 60 13:02, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Well You've made this a really thriving Wiki. I'm upgrading you to administrative status. Obviously, don't abuse your powers, do bad things, etc.. I'm sure you can fend off vandals much easier this way. Kperfekt BURN!!! 05:40, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Thank YOU for making this wiki what it is today. And for future reference, you can just call me Kperfekt or KP. Kperfekt BURN!!! 18:44, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Who is the man wearing the hockey mask in the cover on Manhunt 1? Hi! I'm Malevolence Crystalised. Can you please awnser the question above? [[User:Malevolence Crystalised|YukiNagato]] 09:32, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I think that this big guy is on the cover.--Mackomontana 14:22, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! For a moment I thought he was "Jason Voorhees"! [[User:Malevolence Crystalised|YukiNagato]] 14:47, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Infobox How about we make an infobox for the gang articles? I know a MediaWiki expert called Koveras Alvane, and we're good friends, so he could help. Hey, not a bad idea. You know, once I tried to make an infobox, but it wasn't successful. Please ask your friend to help us with it.--Mackomontana 20:00, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Perfect, I knew you were gonna say that. I'll hit up Kov & see what he can do. Shared Files Hello friend, I am TrueVsFalse, Manhunt Wiki's bureaucrat in Spanish, it would seem that you activate the shared files to the wiki in Spanish, so we would facilitate work in both wikis and could use a wiki files in the other. I hope your answer ~TrueVsFalse (talk) 18:33, July 19, 2010 (UTC) *Ready friend, DaNASCAT a member of Wikia Staff activated the file-sharing tool, you can now use images from one wiki on both wikis see for example this picture I'm not upload to wikihunt but I can use it here to be the wiki in Spanish, I hope you keep talking. ~TrueVsFalse (talk) 23:37, July 21, 2010 (UTC) hello? hi, i see youre an active member here. tell me, who are the administrators here? YoU-tHiNk-Im-JoKiNg? 16:39, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi there. Me and Kperfect. Why you asking? Is there something wrong?--Mackomontana 10:29, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ok, just wondering how active this place is. im planning on helping a lot here and hopefully becoming an administrator. but im sure i have to 'prove' myself first lol I became an andministrator by creating and editing pages. I've seen your work and I like your edits. Keep up the good work and keep an eye on vandals. They sometimes create some fan-fiction pages about Manhunt 3. And about Cottonmouth- I left my home (and ps2) several weeks ago and you'll have to wait 4-5 months for that picture. I'll be back in september or october.--Mackomontana 16:45, May 22, 2011 (UTC) hey man i seem to be the only one active around here. can i be an admin yet? ive done a lot here and i intend to do a lot more. YoU-tHiNk-Im-JoKiNg? 14:32, July 1, 2011 (UTC) fan fiction there are so many pages (mostly locations) that have no source at all. something needs to be done. either someone posts a source, or they get deleted :( no source = bullshit dude make me admin already as you and kperfect are inactive. people are having their dought about the site and saying its shit. for the sake of this site, please give me admin rights YoU-tHiNk-Im-JoKiNg? 20:14, August 11, 2011 (UTC)